Mac's Dream
by Aliy
Summary: Mac wakes up from a bad dream to find that Jericho is gone, what will happen? This setting is supposed to be taken after shadowfever has ended.


**So this is my first piece here on but not my last. It's a one shot about Mac having a nightmare, so enjoy guys.**

I was up in one of the bedrooms on the fifth floor of Barrons Books and Babbles.

A box of tissues to my left just in case I might need them. I guess it is a good thing that I hadn't needed them yet.

I was going through some of Alina's stuff so far I had three piles, clothes things to keep, and thing that were to badly broken to keep.

Memories of Alina brought back memories of Dani.

I worried about her being out all alone wondering in the streets what if she walked into a dark zone.

It was getting late and I had closed the bookstore hours ago.

I have had barely any customers ever since I had reopened the store last week.

I suspected that they were all at Chesters or some other Fae sponsored establishment. Since I am not desperate enough to put a sigh up on the door that might say "all Fae welcome see you in Faire," I'm just going to have to get customers the old-fashioned way.

I shook my head at the thought completely disgusted.

I gave up on trying to sort through Alina's thing for the night surprised that I didn't cry. I went down stairs every light in the store and exterior floodlights were ablaze because I always kept them on.

I took the latest fashion magazine off the rack as I walked into the little seating area in the back of the store. I flipped on the gas lodges and stretched out on the sofa.

My eyes started to get heaving about thirty minutes later and I decided to turn in for the night. I stepped into Jericho's study and pressed my hand to the silver that led below BB&B.

One day I am going to be able to go through a sliver and not get thrown out the other end. I was barely half way through before it threw me out I went flying across the room and end up hitting the nearest wall.

"Oh," I groaned. There stupid silvers I didn't know what to about them. I rolled over onto my back just as a dark shape leaned over me. I looked up into Jericho's scowling face.

"You put a dint in my wall," he told me coolly.

Now it was my turn to scowl. "No don't worry about me, I am perfectly fine." I said through clenched teeth even though my arm was throbbing like crazy.

Something flickered in his eyes and I recognized it as amusement, he was playing me.

"Don't be a jackasses Barrons just help me up," I told him, extending my hand.

He stared at it for a moment, then bent down and scooped me up in his arms. "Hay, what are you doing? Put me down now." I said in protest and kicked madly.

He grabbed a fist full of my hair trying to get me to stop and when I didn't he jerked my chin up and grounded his mouth against mine.

I stopped struggling and shut up, "Jericho," I moaned against his lips.

Instantly my back arched and my legs tried to spread, but they could not in the position he held me in.

He chuckled deep in his throat as he pulled away from me and I growled in protest.

"Easy," He murmured in my ear, making me shiver. "If I have to wait then so do you."

He carried me bridal style to his bedroom which we now shared.

On the way there I teased him licking and sucking his bottom lip so much that when we finally got to the bedroom it was all he could do but throw me down on the bed.

Mouths locked, he started to undress me as I scratched and clawed at his own clothes.

He got me undressed then sat me up on the bed on my hands and knees and started to push a couple of pillow's between my legs. He teased me a bit until I was whimpering and begging him to take me.

"Please Jericho," I had to bite back a gasp as I felt his tong lick me, I could tell that I was only seconds away from orgasming.

Finely he gave me what I wanted, he slid into me and I roared until I screamed. After the tumors ended I landed beside Jericho curled up against his warmth.

"You should rest," he told me. I looked up at him not knowing that my eyes had been dropping.

I snorted, "Like you would let me rest."

He flashed me one of those famous wolfish smile of his. "I will for a little while because you need it."

"What if I'm not tired?" His eyes flashed, "SLEEP," he tried to voice me. I was immune to it now.

"Still not tired," I teased.

Just because I sleep with Barrons now doesn't mean that we still don't have our usual pissing contests. He pinned me beneath him, I felt his eraction press against my thigh and I couldn't help but to shiver.

I moved my legs until he was no longer against my thigh his eyes filled with dark pure lust.

_A little out of play for you now isn't it._

_You think you could stop me_, my eyes told him in reply.

_Like I said before, I don't play with little girls._

_Funny, you sure didn't think about that earlier now did you._

I pressed against him rubbing up against his erection, "Mac."

He groaned making that noise in the back of his throat that I was crazy about.

I kiss a trail down his chest, teasing him he teased me right back touching me in ways that turned me inside out.

He slid himself home and we both came.

It wasn't until after my second orgasm that I finally fell asleep.

_**-0-**_

The dream started out pretty normal I was on a beach with Alina at first. Across from us were our parents laid out basking in the sun watching us.

Not far from where they were was a beautiful golden eyed blond boy who I instantly recognized as Jericho's son.

Speaking of the man there he was standing back against the trees, watching from the shadows, keeping his eyes and ears alert as he stays close to his son and me.

I couldn't help it a goofy smile spread across my face, knowing he was there knowing that he would always be there.

The scene changed the bright sunny day instantly turned dark. I was in a wear house somewhere it reminded me of the one behind 1247 LaRuhe.

A laugh filled the air and then a deep failure voice took its place.

"Come on Mackayla I know we can make a deal somehow besides you have something I want and I have something you want."

Lights flashed my parents were chained to the floor. "Oh but my dear Mackayla you can only chose one."

More lights flashed and then I was staring at the Lord Master himself.

"Let my parents go," I demanded.

He chuckled and I realized it wasn't his voice it was to sexually charge and sleek to be his voice.

He clapped his hands twice lights flashed once again and then Alina and Dani each had an arm through his.

"Alina he has mom and dad," I tried to plead with her.

"They chose the wrong side Mac and so did you but we're giving you another chance don't make the same mistake." I looked over at Dani pleading but the look she gave held no kindness or resemblances to the Dani I once knew.

I had now lost both my sisters. All of them started to laugh it was a dark, eerie sound that sent chills up my spine.

More lights the Darroc is now gone lying on the floor where he had stood lays a giant beast.

His dark gray fur was matted with blood one of his horns is torn off as he lays unmoving.

He doesn't move his body was not going to shifting back into its original form then, disappear back to the place he truly died. I knew that he was dead I start to scream as images of the cliff flashed through my mind.

"NO," I yelled. I bolted up wright in bed. I wasn't in some creepy warehouse I was safe at home, I tried to tell myself to calm my nerves.

The bedroom door busted open and I jumped at the sound of the door bouncing off the wall from hitting it so hard.

"I heard you scream, what is it? What's wrong?" Jericho demanded his eyes searched the room, making sure I was unharmed.

He walked up to me eyed me with concern "Mac." I threw myself at him sobbing, I couldn't help it. I need to fell him to know that he was real.

He seemed taken back at first, but then he scooped me up in his arms and cradled me against his chest until I stopped sobbing.

When I was able to get my emotions under control I told him about my nightmare.

I left out the part about him being dead I didn't want him to know how much of an effect that his dead from had on me.

I stared into the flames of the gas fireplace felling tired and drained Barrons arms wrapped tightly around me and I shivered in his embrace not sure if its form him or leftover memories of the dream.

"Mac," I looked up at him questioningly. "You should go back to sleep."

I shook my head no in response even though my eyes had been dropping for about a half hour now.

He shifted me in his embrace my eyes were half way closed.

I felt Jericho's lips press against my neck giving, gentle kisses and then his lips pressed against my ear.

My eyes were now completely closed and I was drifting but I still heard what he said to me "Don't worry Mac I'm right here, I will always be right here."

**So to the small population of Fever fans please Read & Review.**


End file.
